TAR-21
The TAR-21 is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the campaign, it is used heavily by the Russian military and Task Force 141. It is available in all missions involving Russian Ultranationalists and members of Task Force 141. In the campaign and Special Ops, this weapon is always seen with optics attached. It can be fitted with a regular Red Dot Sight, unlike in multiplayer, the MARS Sight, Holographic Sight, ACOG Scope and Thermal Scope. Multiplayer The TAR-21 is unlocked at Level 20 in multiplayer. It uses a 30 round magazine. Unsuppressed, it deals 40 damage at close and medium range, and 30 at long range. Suppressed, the 40 damage only applies at close range. Therefore, without Stopping Power, it kills in three-four shots, unless shooting through cover or at enemies using Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller. Stopping Power reduces this to a two to three shot kill. The TAR-21 is a very powerful weapon; it has the second highest damage per second among assault rifles, boasting high damage and a high rate of fire. Its DPS is rivaled only by the FAL. The high damage and rate of fire, however, are mitigated by its moderately high recoil while firing fully automatically. Despite this, the TAR-21 is capable of outgunning most SMGs at close range. The TAR-21's iron sights are very precise, but can be cluttered for many players, as the sights block a moderate portion of left-right viewing. In multiplayer, the Red Dot Sight attachment is actually a MARS Sight, which uses a slightly smaller, circular view instead of the regular Red Dot Sight. It is often only used to unlock the Holographic Sight as it is bulky when not aiming down it, and reflects light, which can sometimes make aiming difficult. However, using a MARS sight along with a Heartbeat Sensor is useful as aiming down the sights gives the player the largest view of the sensor of any weapon. In Hardcore game modes, the TAR-21 is capable of one shot kills without Stopping Power, unless firing through cover or at a player using Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller. This, combined with its high rate of fire makes it very useful for engaging several enemies at once. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight (Only available in the campaign and Spec Ops and "Museum".) *MARS Sight (More common version of RDS, standard in multiplayer) *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery File:TAR-21 MW2.png|The TAR-21. TAR-21 Iron Sights MW2.png|The TAR-21's iron sights. TAR-21 Reload MW2.png|Reloading the TAR-21. TAR-21 RDS MW2.png|A TAR-21 with the Red Dot Sight, found in "Museum". TAR-21 Stats MW2.png|The weapon's stats in multiplayer. TAR-21 Urban Silencer Holographic MW2.png|The TAR-21 with a Holographic Sight, Silencer and Urban Camouflage in third person. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The TAR-21 was available in an early build of the game, but was cut from the final version, having been replaced by the MTAR. It can also be seen on the Secondary Gunfighter icon. TAR-21 Pickup icon BOII.png|The TAR-21 in an early build of Black Ops II. Secondary Gunfighter Wildcard Icon BOII.png|The TAR-21 on the icon for Secondary Gunfighter. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The iron sights have the writings "Intensity Fire". This is best seen while using a grenade launcher when prone. *When using the TAR-21 Holographic Sight, the camouflage choice is a different shade on the holographic than on the gun. *When viewed in third person with any attachment other than optics, the TAR-21 has no iron sights. *The pickup icon shows it with a MARS Sight, regardless of whether it has one attached or not. *When spinning to the right on ten sensitivity, it is possible to see a gap in the render on the right side, similar to the M16A4, probably to save memory and functionality. *When the MARS Sight is used, the built-in rear sight is shown. *The TAR-21 is one of the several weapons that have tape on the magazine. The other weapons include the FAL, M16A4 and M4A1. *The pickup animation for the TAR-21 shows its charging handle being pulled back. This animation is slightly different with a Heartbeat Sensor equipped. *The TAR-21 can be seen used by Task Force 141, but this instance is somewhat rare. This is noticeable in The Hornet's Nest due to the continuous spawn of friendly NPCs. *The TAR-21 is one of the four weapons in Modern Warfare 2 to have a unique optical attachment, the others being the L86 LSW with its SUSAT Scope, the F2000 with its unique Scope, and the AUG HBAR with its Swarovski Scope. *The TAR-21 with digital camoufage has an extra color added to the mix: a distinct black color. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Bullpup Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons